


【底特律变人】【警探组】 Him

by Ellesar_0920



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律变人
Genre: Role Reversal, 角色身份互换
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellesar_0920/pseuds/Ellesar_0920
Summary: 角色互换au。私设如山的安卓！汉克x人类！康纳。本来只是写个肉，但好像有点偏离初衷





	1. Chapter 1

禅意花园

2038年11月6日

AM 09:59:06

 

“汉克，你认为康纳警探是个怎样的人？”

HK800的核心处理器开始了运算：关于那个名叫康纳的年轻男人的所有资料被逐一分析。醉酒后的傻笑，潮红又湿润的眼角，因吃惊而微微张开的嘴唇……数亿的画面同时出现，导致了处理器运算速度过快，软体有短短一瞬的不稳定。

跟这个人类相处的时间过长，似乎记载了一些多余的信息——HK800得出了这个结论，然后听到自己清晰地读出了系统给予的标准答案：“康纳警探正义感很强，行动力也不差，头脑清醒的时候，无疑是一位非常优秀的刑警。可惜嗜酒如命，缺乏自制力，情绪波动较大。职业道德令人不敢恭维。有创后应激障碍的症状，伴随着一定程度的自杀倾向。”

“……没办法，眼下我们没有别的选择。”

“如果好好发挥康纳警探的长处，我相信他能够成为这次任务不可取代的助力。”这并非最佳回应，但这句话几乎是脱口而出。

白衣女人对仿生人的反驳不置可否，动作利落地把玫瑰多余的枝叶全部剪去。越是孤绝凌厉，花朵越发的鲜艳欲滴：即便是在虚拟世界里亦是如此。

“利用他也好，无视他也罢……汉克，要怎么做决定权在你。但你记住，你是模控生命拯救人类的最后希望。不管用什么样的方法，抑或是付出什么样的代价……你都要达成你的任务。明白吗？”

HK800机械地点点头，沉声道：“我明白。你不会失望的。”

 

 

Chicken Feed用餐区

2038年11月6日

AM 03:22:12

 

 

“那么，警探……你有什么想问我的吗？”内置的社交模块告诉汉克，对于人类来说，用餐时的闲聊对加深感情很关键。

“切，才没有！哦对了，其实有一点……他们为什么把你做成这个模样啊？无意冒犯，我觉得你看起来挺时髦的……可是，你是我见过的仿生人里……呃，那个，看起来年纪最大的。”

康纳说得没错。除了HK800，市面上所有仿生人的外貌都相当年轻。

这间接说明了人类作为造物主的欲望和缺陷，在他们的心目中，造物最完美的模样应当是永远年轻的，就像是童话里永不凋零的花朵。

当然，这并不代表HK800外貌丑陋。与之相反，HK800身材高大，五官深邃，银灰色的头发随意地扎在脑后，冷峻而干练，还有一丝的不可捉摸感，充满了成熟男人独有的魅力；模控生命大概觉得这样值得信赖的形象更容易给共事的警察们安全感。

汉克微微一笑，颇为玩味地调侃道：“怎么，你不喜欢我的模样吗？工程师可是根据你约会软件里的偏好设计了我。”

他满意地看着康纳呛了一大口可乐，并且内心毫无罪恶感——反正这些高卡路里的饮料对人类的身体也没有好处。

“咳、咳咳咳！我才不……”

“开玩笑的。”说完仿生人伸出手，无比温柔地拍了拍一脸惊恐的年轻警探的后背。

还没等康纳再度开口抗议，汉克拉近了两人的距离，压低了声音：“别动……”

灵巧的手指将康纳的嘴角残留的番茄酱轻轻抹去，人类的脸更红了，不用扫描汉克也能听到对方猛然加速的心跳声。

只是简单的调情就能让这个家伙如此狼狈，或许面前的男人比他想象中的要纯情许多。

 

 

居民区天台

2038年11月6日

PM 04:37:02

 

任务或者是人类的生命，哪一个的优先级更高？自从2018年第一台仿生人通过图灵测试，各国政府为便人工智能的行为准则颁布了数量庞大的相关法律。

仿生人永远应当以人类的生命为先。

但模控生命的工程师稍微钻了个法律的漏洞，将警用型号的任务成败与人类生命联系在一起。

如此一来，在必要的时候，任务优先的仿生人就可以选择牺牲少数以拯救绝大多数。

即便是高达89%的生还几率，汉克依旧毫不犹豫地选择了一个人类的生命。

准确来说，名为康纳的人类的生命。

“汉克……我……”

HK800扭过头，专注地凝视着突然别扭起来的年轻警探，那手足无措的模样按照人类的标准来看还挺可爱的。

不过，目前仿生人自己也好不到哪里去，处理器的温度偏高，代码也有些紊乱，此时此刻他的LED至少是黄色的。

虽然有些犹豫，但康纳还是坚持说了下去：“谢谢……谢谢你救了我。如果不是你的话……我或许已经死了。”

这个下午，人类警探巨大的态度转变让汉克有些吃惊，他突然想到禅意花园里阿曼达的话。

——不管用什么方式，都要达成任务。

——好好利用康纳警探。

“……用不着客气，警探，是我应该做的。”他略为冷淡地答道。

 

 

伊甸园夜总会

2038年11月6日

PM 09:18:07

 

“喂！喂！你没事吧！”

汉克捂住被刀砍开的右肩，迅速地扫描起快要扑到他身上的人类。

双手有五个创口，因为数次的击打，后腰和小腿已经出现了大面积的淤青，但总体来说没什么大碍。

仿生人松了口气，开始检测自身机体的受损率。他可不想返回模控生命的维修中心：作为原型机的他，一旦返厂就需要超过12小时的维修时间。

鉴于这个任务的紧迫性，模控生命多半会选择直接报废掉他，然后让另一个全新的模型读取他的记忆，代替他继续完成任务。

“汉克！你倒是说句话啊！”

他完成了自我检测，幸好生物组件的损伤并不严重，肩部的刀伤虽然看着恐怖，不过机体自带的修复功能应该可以将皮肤表面基本还原。

再换件衣服，到明天早上就什么都看不出来了。

“……我没事，不用担心。”

若要回复到全部机能的巅峰状态，他需要去补充些蓝血，不过眼下他还有更重要的事情要确认。

那两个异常化的仿生人早已消失得无影无踪，仓库的门大开着，外面只有淅淅沥沥的雨声。这样的天气要从街区的监控里准确定位到她们的去向几乎是不可能的。汉克叹了口气，在一天内连续丢失两个重要的线索，而且都是为了保护自己的搭档……下次跟阿曼达报告的时候不好交代了。

康纳有些吃力地把比自己高大的仿生人抱入怀里，嘴上仍在喋喋不休：“我说，你干嘛突然冲出来？我那时候压根儿没事儿！要不是你插一脚，我早就把那两个仿生人都给制服了！”

瞳孔收缩，心跳加速，人类说谎时的典型表现。实话说，汉克并不在意。保护康纳是他自己作出的决定。

人类警探像是很烦躁地将自己散在额前的碎发拨回耳后，“你这样接二连三的保护我，到底是为了什么？再怎么说我也是个警察，我可以照顾好自己的。”

“保护人类是我的使命，构造我的程序中最为基础的代码。”

然而汉克相当清楚，自己这些举动并非仅仅是程序使然。

他那么做，不是希望得到康纳的谢意，甚至不是为了得到任务上的便利。目睹那个崔西对康纳挥刀的瞬间，他无法控制自己不去挡在他的身前。只是想那么做而已。

“想”和根据代码行动完全是两码事。就像现在，他想把这个快要哭泣起来的人类抱在怀里，亲吻他神经质的眉间，轻声细语地安抚他，告诉他自己没事——模控生命绝对不会给他装恋爱模块。

“……是么，那你可真伟大啊。”康纳的表情稍微暗淡了些，脸上的表情变成了苦笑，“这次我不谢你了。”

在紧急状况下，HK800可以停止云储存记忆的功能。

汉克当前的损坏度远远没有到马上就会停机那么严重，只是接下来的对话，他不希望任何人听到。

阿曼达，模控生命，或者是下一个“汉克”……他希望这段记忆只属于他，以及眼前的人类。

“警探，你可以答应我一件事吗？”

“哎哎哎，别动啊。我这就联系模控生命！”康纳身上还有淡淡的酒味，实话说他刚刚能与那个崔西搏斗都很出乎意料，汉克将之归功于他的年龄。

“不，没有那个必要。”

年轻的警探皱起眉，声音有些颤抖：“说什么呢，我都能看到你身体里的……线路……还有电子板了……你流了这么多血。不好好地……处理一下，不行吧？”

“康纳，答应我一件事，之后随便你做什么都行。”康纳愣了下，汉克不知道直接喊他的名字会让对方有这么大的反应。

“你说吧。”

“今晚……请让我留在你身边。”

康纳瞪大了眼睛，过了一会儿才喃喃自语道：“该死的仿生人，也太狡猾了吧……”

 

 

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

大使桥

2038年11月7日

AM 1:08:04

 

过了午夜，室外气温降到了零下三摄氏度。仿生人并不会感到寒冷，眼下HK800的损毁程度也不至于让机体的防寒层彻底失效；但眼前这个衣衫单薄的人类却会因低温而变得虚弱，甚至患上疾病。

仿生人将自己破损的外套脱下来。肩膀破了个洞，蓝血还没有完全挥发干净，他犹豫了片刻才将他披在警探的肩膀上。

“该回家了。”

康纳连头都没有回，声音低而模糊，仿佛在自言自语：“之前……我时常来这里……景色很美吧？”此时他手里拿着一威士忌，长椅上还放着三瓶啤酒——这位警探总是能变戏法似的从各种角落里拿出酒来。烈酒有助于保持体温，于是汉克决定对刚刚才乙醇中毒过的年轻人睁一只闭一只眼；比起酒，当前更重要的任务是哄他回家。

“之前？”仿生人不露声色地接过话题，“在什么之前？”

当然，康纳也不是白当了这么久的警察，眼下他半醉半醒，敏锐的本能依然存在，“你瞧，那边有一排樱树，每到暮春时节，便会开出粉色云朵一样的花儿……夏天呢，来玩的小孩很多很多，公园里总是充斥着交响乐般的笑声和蝉鸣声……等秋天到了，坐在这里……就这张椅子上，只要仰起头，就有层层叠叠的红叶可看……可惜，现在是冬天，什么都没有啦。不过，下雪着的夜空也很美，不是么？”

人类警探拉住仿生人的手臂，兴致勃勃的同时又有些漫不经心；汉克还在思考该如何回答的时候，他又像是被自己的话逗笑了，“哎呀，我差点忘了，你是仿生人，我们……嗝……人类的伤春悲秋，在你们眼里一定很无聊吧？”

“工程师并没有赋予仿生人任何偏好，我们对人类的审美仅有相当表层的理解。不过，你刚刚描述的场景让我产生了好奇心。”

“真的假的，你居然也会觉得好奇吗？”

汉克点点头，问道：“是的。比如说，警探，在什么之前你经常来这里？”

康纳的个人档案汉克能够一字不漏地背下来。三年前，原本兢兢业业的出色警探突然变成了让警局同事们头疼不已的存在：迟到，酗酒，对上司出言不逊……对于这样的变化背后的原因，汉克有所猜测，但他更希望从本人那里听到真相。

康纳不耐烦地挥挥手，“就是之前啊！反正也和任务无关，别抓着不放了。”

“就算和任务——”汉克打算否认，系统瞬间弹出了软体不稳定的警告。

“啊啾！啊、啊啾！”血肉之躯总算耐不住寒冷，康纳连续打了几个喷嚏，“啊……啾！有时真想搬到阳光明媚的加州去。听说那里一年四季都很暖和，海滩和棕榈树随处可见……可是，一想到这座桥，这个公园……总归是舍不得。”人类警探再度强硬试图转移话题，为了掩饰这种不自然，他仰头猛地灌一大口酒，因为喝得太快把自己呛着了，满脸通红，五官都皱到了一起。

“我可以问你一个私人问题吗，警探？”

“哈……哈。你们仿生人全都这么喜欢问私人问题么？还是只有你？”

“之前在你家的时候，我看到了餐桌上的合影。”

“……啧。”原本松了一口气的人类警探瞬间神情又紧绷起来。

“是你和你父亲的合影吧？从周围的环境来看，不难推测出那是你还在警校的时候。”

康纳将视线从仿生人脸上移开了，双手交叉在胸前，变化的肢体语言说明他对这个话题相当抗拒。

“要是你想对此保持沉默的话，那也没关系。乖乖跟我回家。”

“明知故问……你早就清楚是怎么回事了吧？你自己都说过，你总会为任务作最佳准备。最先进的原型机先生，你不是有权限阅读所有档案吗？何必再假惺惺的问我？”康纳凶狠地瞪了汉克一眼，扯掉肩膀上的仿生人外套，怒气冲冲地站了起来。

“警探，原谅我的冒犯。”汉克捡起那件印有模控生命logo的外套，拍掉上面的雪，再度将它披回了人类身上。

汉克的举动大概勾起了年轻警察的罪恶感，沉默片刻后他轻声补充道：“……你不是说今晚想留在我身边吗？我想待在这里。我不想回家。”

“警探，目前你有78%可能性的会患上流行性感冒。实际上，你的体温已经——”

“放心，就算病了，我也不会请假耽误你调查异常仿生人的。”人类警探往前走了几步，掏出了烟盒跟打火机，但风太大，他手又抖得厉害，试了好几次都没有把烟点上。烟、酒、垃圾食品……康纳身上集合了大多人类共有的弱点，一旦感到痛苦，便借助外物来麻痹自己。

即便能够做出客观的评价，但汉克还是无法对他弃之不顾，“你明知我不是那个意思。”

“除了任务，你还有什么在乎的？”

康纳几乎是趴在栏杆上，念及他过去的自杀倾向，仿生人提高了警惕，悄无声息地走近人类警探。

“……我在乎你。”系统再度弹出软体不稳定的警告。

“是么？可你从来不听我的。我让你不要去追那两个异常仿生人，我让你不要保护我……”康纳语无伦次地重复道，“我让你不要保护我……你对我这么好，可你连自己的同类都能狠下杀手。”

“因为你是活着的。至于那些异常仿生人，他们没有生命——”

康纳迫不及待地打断了他：“可他们也会感到害怕……会悲伤，会愤怒……你告诉我，他们和我们人类，有什么区别？什么才算是生命？”

“那不过是他们模拟出来的感情。眼下信息不足，还无法做出100%准确的判断，但我认为某种程序的漏洞让他们开始模仿自己的造物主。由1和0组成的机器是没有生命也没有灵魂的，那些异常仿生人并不会真的感到害怕，悲伤或愤怒。”

“那你刚才说在乎我，也是模拟出来的吗？你也没有灵魂吗？”

康纳认真地凝视着仿生人，那目光中有朦胧的痛苦与渴望，但没有一丝一毫的醉意，“我不知道，汉克。我希望你和其他的仿生人不同。我希望在你眼中，我跟其他人类不同……我还希望，你所做的这一切不只是程序。告诉我，你究竟是什么？”

HK800的LED变成了刺目的红色，软体不稳定的警告反复闪现；处理器过热，系统优先级出现错误，软启动的倒计时开始。

10，9，8，7……不是现在！为了阻止软启动，汉克选择耗费了大量的机能，放弃了部分生物组件的控制权。仿生人在雪地上跪了下来，没了外套的遮挡，他肩部的伤口清晰可见。“汉克！你没事吧？”

“我不是故意的……对不起……”仿生人仰头望向固执又诚实的人类，一时之间不知该如何作答。他对答案最清楚不过了，但直到此刻他都拒绝承认，自己或许早就违背了摸控生命创造他的初衷。

“对不起……汉克……”

汉克张开双臂，缓慢地把瑟瑟发抖的人类抱在怀里。虽然没有声音，但仿生人知道人类正在哭泣。

服从命令的机器，抑或是有自我意识得到生命体？其实都无关紧要了。

“……我可以成为任何你希望的东西。陪你泡吧的酒友，可以信任的搭档……或者，只是服从命令的机器。康纳，选择权在你。”

“这样啊……”人类的声音很湿润，他轻轻地问道：“真的什么都可以？”

汉克没有说话，只是更加用力地抱住康纳。

“我觉得我喜欢上你了。成为我的恋人。”

LED从红色转为黄色，最终平复成令人心安的蓝。

“遵命，警探。”

 

 

115号米兹根大街

2038年11月7日

AM 2:14:02

 

仿生人一把抱起人类，一进门就将他顶在了墙上，重新吻住了他。摸控生命在制造HK900的时候没有吝惜金钱，不管是毛发，皮肤，嘴唇还是舌头，都做得十分逼真，就连口腔内所分泌的液体的质感，也与人类的毫无二致。

从温存的试探，到充满调情意味的挑逗，最后则是蛮横的占有，康纳的反应也从争锋相对变成全然接受。仿生人侵入那微张的唇瓣，狠狠地勾舔、吸吮人类的舌尖，掠夺他的呼吸。汉克很清楚，适度的缺氧能让人类的身体更敏感，于是他精准地计算着时间，在康纳昏迷前放开他。

“唔……我怎么……感觉晕乎乎的……身体也好热……”警探瞪大了眼睛，露出了略微迷茫的表情，“汉克，你是不是喂了我什么奇怪的东西？话说回来，你是警用模型……不该有这种功能吧？”

汉克擦掉他嘴角亮晶晶的唾液，耐心地解释道，“警探，你的晕眩感是缺氧所致。至于你为什么会觉得浑身发热么……”

仿生人宽大的手掌慢慢往下，灵活的手指缓缓描摹起衣物下的凸起，挪揄道：“我想我不必多做解释了。”

 

 

-tbc-


End file.
